List of Bonesteel Villains
Ever since The Justin Bonesteel Company released "Elsa White and the Seven Friends"(1937), every Bonesteel villain has changed for nearly 9 decades but the only thing that stayed the same is their evil plans. Classic Bonesteel Villains aka Universal Animation Studios Elsa White and the Seven Friends * Scarlet Overkill as Evil Queen Thundernocchio * Lord Farquaad as Stromboli * .Rudy as Monstro Kevin, Stuart and Bob aka Dumbo(1941) Nemo aka Bambi Rileyella(1950) * Scarlet Overkill as Lady Tremaine **Honey Lemon as Anastasia(Reformed) **Gogo Tomago as Drizella **Thunderclap as Lucifer Anna in Wonderland(1951) * Scarlet Overkill as The Queen of Hearts Oh Pan(1953) * Dave as Captain Hook ** Stinky Pete as Smee Iridessa and the Buck Sleeping Beauty(JB Eagle Style) * Mother Gothel as Maleficent How the Elephant Stole Christmas(1966) * Horton as The Grinch(Reformed) The Animal Book(1967) * Tai-Lung as Shere Khan ** Randall Boggs as Kaa The Aristoanimals Hova's Web(1972) * Scarlet Overkill as Mrs. Fussy Oh Hood(1973) * Dave as Prince John The Rescuers(JB Eagle Style) * Scarlett as Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as The Horned King The Great Racoon Detective * Smaug as Professor Ratigan Alvin and Company Rexu Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2) as Sykes The Little Hero-Girl(1989) * Chantel DuBois as Ursula ** Hopper and Molt as Flotsam and Jetsam ** Moana as Vanessa The Rescuers Down Under(JB Eagle Style) * Drago Bludvist as Percival C. Mcleach Home Alone (J.B Eagle Style) Dave as Harry Lou as Marv Oh as The Pizza Delivery Man (Reformed) Beauty and the Dragon(1991) * Pitch Black as Gaston * King Candy as LeFou * Nigel as Kai FernGully: The Last Rainforest(JB Eagle Style) * Smaug as Hexxus Alvinladdin(1992) * Captain Gutt as Jafar * Blu as Iago(Reformed) Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (J.B Eagle Style) Dave as Harry Lou as Marv Leonard as Hector The Guardian King(1994) * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Scar * Chantel DuBois as Shenzi * Vlad Vladikoff as Banzai * Nigel as Ed Moanahontas * Skinner as Ratcliffe The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame * Hunter as Judge Claude Frollo Tim And The Giant Peach Shere Khan (LA) as The Rhino Scarlett Overkill as Aunt Sponge Mother Gothel as Aunt Spiker Boss Pig as The Shark Leonard as Skeleton Pirates Toons Don't Dance * Patty as Darla Dimple Jackules Drago Bludvist as Hades Gogostasia * Pitch Black as Rasputin ** Sven(Happy Feet) as Bartok(Reformed) Home Alone 3 (J.B Eagle Style) Kai as Peter Mother Gothel (Tangled) as Alice Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Earl Nigel (Rio) as Burton Hunter (Storks) as Boss Quest for Camelot(JB Eagle Style) *Pitch Black as Ruber Violetlan(1998) * Pitch Black as Shan Yu * Thunderclap as Hayabusa the Falcon Kristoffzan * Shaw (Open season) as Clayton * Soto (Ice age) as Sabor * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as The Baboons Lion (Dinosaur) * Rudy (Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs) and Indominus Rex (Jurassic world) as The Carnotaurs * Wolves (Frozen) as The Velociraptors * Scar (The Lion King (2019)) as Kron The Lemur's New Groove * Nyra as Yzma ** Wolf as Kronk(Reformed) Alex aka Shrek * Prince Hans as Lord Farquaad Toon Age * Shere Khan(2016) as Soto Penny and Sylvester Jack as Captain Gantu Brother Macaw Home on the Range(JB Eagle Style) Alex 2 The Sherman Movie Gaston as Bandit Snowball as Happard Madagascar(JB Eagle Style) Boov Little Toon Age 2: The Meltdown * Red Death as Maelstrom * Drago's Bewilderbeast as Cretacous * Leonard as the Lone Gunslinger * Pigs as Vultures The Wild(JB Eagle Style) Over the Toon Hedge The Ugly Humans And Me! * Smiler as Phillys Meet the Robinsons(JB Eagle Style) Alex the Third Rat Movie Mike and Sulley Hear a Who! * Kitty Galore as Sour Kangaroo Kung-Fu Shark * Soto as Tai-Lung Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa(JB Eagle Style) Animals vs Peacocks * Lord Shen as Galaxhar Toon Age 3: Dawn of the Animals * Indominus Rex as Rudy The Vikingness and the Boov * Lord Shen as Dr. Facilier Yona Yona Penguin (JB Eagle Style) Dave as Pingo McKidd How to Train Your Feline * Shere Khan (LA) as The Red Death Alex Forever After Nigel as Rumpelstilltskin Despicable Me(JB Eagle Style) * Randall Boggs as Vector * Mr. Waternoose as Mr. Perkins Smek aka Megamind * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Hal/Tighten Kung Fu Shark 2 * Abraham Van Helsing as Lord Shen Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted(JB Eagle Style) Toon Age 4: Continental Drift Kai as Captain Gutt Wreck-It Manny * Galaxhar/Dave as King Candy/Turbo Rise of the Animals * Kai as Pitch Black The Croods(Animal Style) Despicable Me 2(JB Eagle Style) * Dave as El Macho Frozen(JB Eagle Style) Mr. Wilde and Lewis * Gladys Sharp as Mrs. Grunion How to Train Your Feline 2 * Kai as Drago Bludvist * Tai Lung as Drago's Bewilderbeast Big Toon 6 * Dave as Yokai * Gallaxhar as Robert Callaghan Home(JB Eagle Style) Nigel As Captain Smek Animals aka Minions * Bec as Scarlet Overkill ** Dave as Herb Overkill Kung Fu Shark 3 Gaston (LA) as Kai Toontopia Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as Dawn Bellwether The Sherman Movie: Human Out Of Water Lord Shen as Burger Beard Toons aka Trolls * Scarlet Overkill as Bergen Chef Joy aka Moana * Nigel as Tamatoa ** Bergen Chef as Te Ka(Reformed) The Boss SpongeBob * Randall Boggs as Francis E Francis * Mr. Waternoose as Eugene Francis Captain Panda: The First Epic Movie * Francis E Francis as Professor PoopyPants The Ugly Humans And Me 2 * Pinge as Chameleons Manny Breaks the Internet * Professor Knight as Double Dan Toon Age 6: Landspace Damage Vlad Vladikoff as Rad Big Toon 7 * Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as Traconic * Simba (The Lion King (2019)) the Sunfire (Reformed) The Ugly Humans And Me 3 * Scar (The Lion King (2019)) as Frankenstein * Soto (Ice Age) as Zomb * Fossa (Madagascar) as Crow * Farw The Crocodile Cheetah Entertainment Villains aka Pixar Animation Studios Cartoon Story * Draco Malfoy as Sid Phillips * Rudy as Scud A Toon's Life * Galaxhar as Hopper Cartoon Story 2 * Robert Callaghan as Al McWhiggin * Pitch Black as Emperor Zurg * Lord Shen as Stinky Pete Jack Frost of Star Command The Adventure Begins * Pitch Black as Emperor Zurg How the Elephant Stole Christmas(2000) * Pitch Black as Mayor Augustus May Who Toons, Inc. * Dave as Randall Boggs * Lord Shen as Henry Waternoose Finding Alvin * Mordu (Brave) as The Barracuda * Patty Farrell (Diary of a wimpy kid) as Darla Sherman * Hans (Frozen) as Philip Sherman * Rudy (Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs) as Anglerfish * Fossa (Madagascar) as Jellyfish * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as Seagulls The Ogre in the Hat * Mr. Greene as Larry Quinn The Incredibles(Toon Style) * Hal/Tighten as Buddy Pine/Syndrome * Kai as the Underminer * Charles Muntz as Bomb Voyage The OhBob BoovPants Movie * Nigel as Plankton * Kai as Dennis Oh aka Valiant * Dave as General Von Talon * Vlad Vladikoff as Cufflingk * Stinky Pete as Underlingk Hoodwinked!(JB Eagle Style) Nigel as Boingo Toons aka Cars * Guy Gagne as Chick Hicks The Toon Bully * Archibald Snatcher as Stanley Beals Barnyard (JB Eagle Style) Shere Khan as Dag￼ Open Season(JB Eagle Style) * Prince Hans as Shaw Ratatouille(JB Eagle Style) Gaston (LA) as Skinner O-H * Leonard as AUTO * Dave as GO-4 Up(JB Eagle Style) * Chester V as Charles Muntz * Chick Hicks as Alpha * Dave as Beta Cartoon Story 3 Hans as Lotso Oh aka Rango * Lotso as Tortoise John Rio (JB Eagle Style) * Dave as Nigel Toons 2 * Gaston (LA) as Professor Zundapp * Jack as Acer * Snowball as Grem * Dave as Sir Miles Axelrod The Aliens aka The Smurfs * Lord Shen as Gargamel The Ogre * Hunter as Mayor O'Hare The Monsters! Band of Misfits * Bellwether as Queen Victoria Hotel Transylvania(JB Eagle Style) Skinner as Quasimodo Epic(Animal Style) * Metal Beak as Mandrake The Aliens 2 Lord Shen as Gargamel Toons University Nigel as Johnny Worthington Dave as Randall Boggs Free Rats * Drago Bludvist as Miles Standish The Toon Movie * Lord Shen as Lord Business(Reformed) Gene The Island Toons * Mother Gothel as Queen Fuil The OhBob Movie Boov Out of Water * Sir Clorex as Burgerbeard Inside Out(JB Eagle Style) * Rudy as Jangles the Clown Hotel Transylvania 2(JB Eagle Style) The Peanuts Movie(JB Eagle Style) The Good Cat * Dave as Thunderclap The Angry Toons Movie * Dave as Leonard, King of Pig City Finding Joy * Thanator (Avatar) as The Giant Squid The Secret Life of Toons * Smek as Snowball(Reformed) Birds aka Storks * Dave as Hunter Sherman The Movie * Pinge as Mr. Flounder Sing(JB Eagle Style) The Toon Missing Link Movie * Leonard as the Joker(Reformed) * Bellwether as Harley Quinn(Reformed) * Dave as Two-Face(Reformed) * Randall Boggs as Killer Croc(Reformed) * Hunter as the Riddler(Reformed) * Bergen Chef as Catwoman(Reformed) * Shredder(2007) as Clayface(Reformed) Toons The Lost Village * Galaxhar as Gargamel The Cartoon Movie * Rapunzel(Shrek 3 fame) as Smiler The Star(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as King Herod Horton (Ferdinand) * Mr. Greene as El Primero Hi-Five(Peter Rabbit) * Ego as Mr. McGregor * Once-ler as Thomas McGregor(Reformed) The Oh Movie Dave as Pinge The Refatos (J.B. Eagle Style) * Monster House as Lozilla The Wolf(2018) * Classified as The Grinch(Reformed) Wrackinng (J.B. Eagle Style) The Cartoon Movie 2: Get Down * Rapunzel(Shrek 3 fame) as Smiler * Kyle (Home) as Evil Gene * Kraken as Evil Jailbreak Finding Surly * Vincent (Over the hedge) as Fang * Diego (Ice age) as Spike (Reformed) * Soto (Ice age) as Paul * Gavin (Ice age: Collusion course) as Carlos (Reformed) * Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as Harold (Reformed) * Smek (Home) as Earl (Reformed) * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Saltwater Crocodile * Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as The Perentie * Scar (The Lion King (2019)) as The Leopard Seal Lionland * Shere Khan (The jungle book (2016)) as Crosstrap * Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) as Dark Angel * Leonard (The angry birds movie) as Night Lock * Dag (Barnyard) as Shadow Pelt * Hunter (Storks) as Black Fire * Hopper (A bug's life) as The Lead Wolf * Molt and Thumper (A bug's life) as The Beta Wolves * Dave (The penguins of Madagascar) as The Tiger * Rudy (Ice age: Dawn of the dinosaurs) as The Bison Alien (Iguana) * Shaw (Open Season) and Drake * Hunters (Open Season) as The Poachers * Dag (Barnyard) as Scratch the Ocelot = David Koechner * Coyotes (Barnyard) as The Ocelots * Mordu (Brave) as The Harpy Eagle * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Blue Marlin Alvin (Geo) * Scar (The Lion King (2019)) as Tox * Alpha and Beta (Storks) as Fang and Pounce (Reformed) * Tia Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Blade * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Lizard * Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as The Alligator Gar JB Eagle TV Animation aka Disney Television Animation Sherman (Pingu) Gaston as Bandit Snowball as Happard The Little Hero-Girl the Series * Chantel DuBois as Ursula Partick Star (Bernard Bear) OhBob BoovPants * Nigel as Plankton Jack Frost of Star Command * Pitch Black as Emperor Zurg Gene & Sherman (Covi & Zizt) The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) Tim & Vanellope (Charlie & Lola) The Birds of Madagascar Bolt Mania Tiago and Diego Mysteries Puss! Sylvester and Tweety Tales Family Guy(JB Eagle Style) The Sylvester and Tweety Show(2013) The Sylvester and Tweety Show(1975) All Hail Bugs Bunny Thunder and Tiago Kids Linnux as Mcwolf Rat Dodgers Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awesomeness JB Eagle Films aka Walt Disney Studios The Animal Book(2016) * Tai-Lung as Shere Khan * Bellwether as Kaa * Dave as King Louie Beauty and the Dragon(2017) * Pitch Black as Gaston * Nigel as Kai ** Olaf as LeFou(Reformed) Star Wars (J.B. Eagle) *Drago Bludvist as Count Dooku *Pitch Black as Darth Maul *Yokai as General Grievous *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) as Darth Vader *Francis E. Francis as Darth Sidious *Lyman Slime (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) as Kylo Ren *Lady Caine as Captain Phasma *Grimmel the Grisly as General Hux *Ernestro de la Druz as Supreme Leader Snoke A Good Friends (J.B. Eagle Style) The Wizard of Oz (J.B. Eagle) *Scarlett Overkill as Almira Gulch *Evelyn Deavor as The Wicked Witch of the West How to Train Your Feline: The Hidden World * Hunter as Grimmel the Grisly Category:JB Eagle